Uchiha Sasuke: Os motivos dele
by Doris Black
Summary: ...sem minha ajuda ou consentimento, sempre, não importando quanto tempo demorasse pra isso, você sempre me encontra. O que você verdadeiramente espera com isso Naruto? - Sasuke Centred


▪ Naruto não me pertence.

**- Uchiha Sasuke: Os motivos dele -**

Eu sofri tudo e muito mais do que uma pessoa normal aguentaria.

Traição, solidão, ódio, dor... tudo isso e muito mais em grandes doses.

Eu fui embora, joguei o meu passado fora e tentei mudar o meu futuro.

Construir algo além das expectativas sobre o caminho que meu irmão quis que eu seguisse.

Traí mestres, traí amigos, traí aliados...

Traí a todos, me tornei inimigo de quase todo o mundo, _literalmente_, me tornando algo que as pessoas chamavam de _"alguém que deve ser eliminado à mínima oportunidade"._

TRAÍ Á TODOS... **DÁ PRA ENTENDER ISSO DE UMA VEZ?**

Não dá pra compreender que você está incluído nesse _todos_?

Será que você realmente é tão burro quanto eu sempre acusei que fosse?

O que te faz vir atrás de mim mesmo que eu esteja... _Enlouquecendo_?

Ainda me acha bom o suficiente para ser admirado e perseguido por você?

Houve uma época em que eu me achava um perigo para você. Eu estava louco por vingança ao mesmo tempo em que procurava oportunidades para lutar com você, e provar para todos que você não havia ficado tão forte assim.

EU ainda era o mais forte de nós dois, e todos teriam que perceber isso.

Você sempre foi facilmente provocado e manipulado.

Uma luta comigo?

Nem era preciso pedir.

Mas então meu irmão e sua organização pareciam querer você, fiquei, quando já nem lembrava que podia ainda sentir isso por alguém, _preocupado_ com você, mas eu não podia fazer nada.

Eu podia ser mais forte que você, mas ainda era mais fraco que _ele_.

Então resolvi deixar Konoha e todo o calor amigável que começava a me rondar por ali.

Orochimaru foi a deixa e a oportunidade perfeita, e eu nunca iria dispensá-la, nem mesmo por você, nem mesmo por todo o laço que você dizia está te prendendo a mim.

Fiquei forte, fiz e desfiz alianças e então descobri... _A verdade_.

Você não entende, tão TEM como você entender... o meu ódio pode ser considerado descontrolado, mas é _MEU_ e somente _MEU_, e eu faço dele o que bem entender.

E você sabe que não entende, mas ainda assim não desiste de mim... Você ao menos deveria ser inteligente o suficiente para ver quando um _problema_ não tem mais solução, e que nem _você_ vai poder dá um jeito nele.

Destruíram toda minha família e clã, me fizeram acreditar que meu irmão era o vilão de toda a história, e o próprio me fez acreditar nisso.

Matei sem dó e sem nenhuma piedade, não me importando com nada além da minha vingança contra todos.

Mas você liga?

Claro que não, afinal é... _Você_, o ninja hiperativo, que age antes de pensar, aquele que dá mais atenção aos problemas dos outros do que aos próprios.

Então, alguns meses atrás, quando, depois de anos, você me encontrou, eu percebi.

Não sou _eu_ o perigo pra você.

V_ocê_ que é o perigo para mim.

Você pode me acusar de qualquer coisa, que eu acabo aceitando, mesmo que não fale, você nem tem idéia do poder que tem sobre mim.

O que fala, o que faz... E até o que _não_ fala e o que _não_ faz.

Nos piores momentos, nos mais críticos, lembranças ridículas suas me vinham à mente, no tempo que ainda éramos o Time 7 e o _seus_ tão preciosos laços estavam se formando... Hoje aquele tempo não passa de uma remota e embaçada lembrança, que me nego a tentar recordar e reviver até em pensamento.

Eu recebia notícias de tempos em tempos, de como o _Garoto da Kyuubi_ parecia cada vez mais e mais forte.

E me enfurecia cada vez mais.

Você sempre foi mais fraco do que eu, as pessoas deviam está apenas fantasiado demais sobre aquilo, mas juntamente com as notícias de seu aumento rápido de força, vinha o motivo de muitas de suas missões: _me _encontrar.

O mundo me perseguia para dá um fim a minha vida, mas você mantinha a idéia tola de me salvar, mesmo contra todas as possibilidades.

Mas apesar do MUNDO está no meu rastro e por poucas vezes me encontrar por pura vontade minha ou ironia do destino, você sempre me encontrava, sem minha ajuda ou consentimento, _sempre_, não importando quanto tempo demorasse pra isso, você _**sempre**_ me encontra.

O que você verdadeiramente espera com isso Naruto?

Você tem mesmo tanta certeza de que pode me derrotar?

De que vai quebrar meus braços e pernas, e então me arrastar de volta pra Konoha?

Acha que está forte a esse ponto?

E se _eu_ não quiser voltar?

E se eu te repudiar e te xingar das piores coisa possíveis?

Ainda assim você me levaria de volta?

Ainda iria me querer por perto?

Iria... _Me querer?_

Essa é uma resposta que eu não tenho certeza se gostaria de ouvir.

Você me disse muitas vezes que nós éramos parecidos, e eu, no seu lugar, não iria me querer de volta.

Mas _**você**_ é _você_... Certo?

**- x -**

**Nota da Autora:** Pois é, pois é... o que mais tem 'brotado' no fandom das fanfics de Naruto nos sites são fics sobre os últimos capítulos do mangá e eu TIVE que entrar pra suruba(?)

Aah gente, mas digam aê, quanto tempo agente já tava esperando pelo reencontro deles?

Por mais que tenha sido broxante depois disso ¬¬.

Não matem o tio Kishi-san pela enorme enrolação,

Bem, espero que gostem da short e sim, ela tem uma continuação, uma outra short com POV de Naruto.

Reviews?

**P.s.:** Alguém reparou que roubei, discretamente, os títulos da Masami Tsuda? Sim, o**s** título**s** porque a POV de Naruto vai se chamar "As razões dele", a Tsuda-san supera isso(?).


End file.
